A detailed background of the invention is found in the parent applications, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/476,077, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,437, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/753,186, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,080, incorporated by reference herein.